The Dawnblade
The Dawnblade The Fall and Resurrection of The Dawnblade Brothers The Dawnblade family once a small family in The Ghostlands before The Thrid War, but during the war, the family was split apart with only Queleathus and Vandrilla surviving the gate into Quel'thlas, Queleathus went back to his village and saw only destruction with undead crawling through out his home. He then buried something within the village in the back of his house, something to remember the events what happened through the war and fled to Quel'danas where he defended the sunwell from attack. However his Brother Vandrilla Dawnblade suffered a quick but painful death. He was stationed at the second gate where he was celebrating his scourge kills, what started as his celebration ended in his own demise as a Frostworm swooped down grabbing him by the chest, bleeding out but still brave he attempted to stab the frostworm in the eyes with his last strength he ended its life as it crashed to the ground swiftly. Queleathus, still stationed at the Sunwell found himself trapped with several undead around him and his fellow soldiers trying to repel the attack from the undead, Queleathus was a hero to the men as he saved their lives when he sacrificed him self for the soldiers, he charged at the undead creatures as he shouted for Silvermoon and the Sunwell! This was the end for him... Or so we thought the Lich King Arthas saw both Vandrilla and Queleathus as strong soldiers so he decided to raise Queleathus and Vandrilla back to life to be his undead minions. Him and his brother like any other Death Knight, were raised as the Lich King's slaves but were betrayed in the battle at lights hope so Queleathus and his brother Vandrilla followed the Ebon Blade until the Lich King's demise which after that the Dawnblade brothers were separated from the Ebon Blade and returned to their homeland of Quel'thalas Attack on Silvermoon The Dawnblade is infamous for its attack on Silvermoon's The Bazaar which was carried out by Vandrilla Dawnblade (a powerful Death Knight of the Dawnblade family and brother of Queleathus). After arrested one of Queleathus Dawnblade's most trusted sorcerer went on a attempt to free Vandrilla which was a mistake after she too was captured. Queleathus went into exile in The Ghostlands hoping not to be found by the Blood Knights, he later testified to have the release of his brother and his sorcerer which later they were freed, Queleathus stood on this event as a victory for the Dawnblade. The Dawnblade Now Queleathus may only be against corrupt Blood Knights but other members including his brother and Cviper (his sorcerer) are against all Blood Knights corrupt or not it seems that in these times Queleathus is in depression after the recent death of his daughter (Thlerissa Dawnblade) and his brother slowly becoming his enemy, these are dark times for him and the Dawnblade. Queleathus hopes one day to return the Dawnblade to its former glory, but currently that seems to him like a dream. Vandrilla on the other hand still fights to make sure the Blood Knights are outlawed in Quel'thalas although this information is not known by Queleathus, Vandrilla was the betrayer that killed his loving daughter and Thlerissa Dawnblade was killed in the very tower Queleathus slumbers in every night. The Full Death of Thlerissa Dawnblade Vandrilla may have a cold heart for all living things, but still feels the guilty of killing his own Niece, his niece that went on a journey across the Eastern Kingdoms to find Vandrilla's son which was greatly appreciated by Vandrilla but that didn't matter to him. Now he felt betrayed by her after she told him the lie of Adal Dawnblade (Queleathus' son) that Adal killed Vandrillas' wife which was just a story of Thlerissas' own creation to preserve the truth from the rest of the Dawnblade family. The truth was really that Adal is a High elf born before the Thrid War and followed the High elves instead of the newly found Blood Elves but Adal still watches the family over with his protection. Vandrilla went on to to believe the lie and went to confront Thlerissa on helping the murderer that killed his wife. After this he then imprisoned her in a place unknown to Azeroth. With Thlerissa out the way Vandrilla got back to Windrunner Spire where the Dawnblades' would meet again to discuss their matters on what is currently happening in Silvermoon and how the Dawnblades' could rise up again. Vandrilla led Queleathus to believe that Thlerissa was still finding Adal and she would come back once she had. Thlerissa waited in her prison hoping somebody would come to free her and this turned out to be Adal after freeing her Adal told her not to follow him under fear of being seen by Vandrilla or Queleathus to know the truth about who he really is. Thlerissa wanted to follow her brother for a life that could just be them together and she wanted none of the Dawnblade anymore Adal told her this could never be and she has a life in the Dawnblade and she must be strong with out him so Adal ran off into the night leaving his sister to find her own way back to Windrunner where Vandrilla was staying and waiting for Queleathus to get back from Tranquillen. Thlerissa finally got back to the spire where she saw a mysterious hooded man in black armor Thlerissa tried to fight for her life but she was not powerful enough to stop this mysterious man for with her own blade she was stab through the chest leaving blood on the slabs of Windrunner and leaving her blade shattered and bloodied on the floor for Queleathus to eventually found. After Queleathus found his daughter he cried her name but it was hopeless she was gone Queleathus took her locket that she always held dear as a reminder to this event in his life... Queleathus swore to kill the man who did this act and he went on to blame Vandrilla but Vandrilla was persistent in telling Queleathus that it wasn't him and that he loved Thlerissa too much to do this. When Vandrilla found out the truth to the murder it was found to be Zakynthos another son to Queleathus but nor Zakynthos or Queleathus accepts this is true anymore. Vandrilla told Queleathus this and he wanted to fight but his depression held him down so Vandrilla went to fight Zakynthos alone. Pictures of Characters Dawnblade 2.png Adal & Alorei.png Adal.png Zakynthos.png Vandrilla-0.png Queleathus & Vandrilla.png Adal Dawnblade.jpg Alorei.png Vynlor & Zakynthos.png Zakynthos.png They Are Coming